


I Was Here First

by Toopence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Self indulgent fluff istg, relationship tags are in chapter order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toopence/pseuds/Toopence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of "First Kiss" stories for the How To:otp ship for anyone who's having a bad day. Like seriously these are as cute as I can do and mainly angst free (no promises though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Here First

Jeremy and Matt first kiss is beneath the interminable white strip lights of the arrivals hall. Jeremy's been waiting upwards on an hour, too anxious sitting at home to actually get anything more productive done. He's watched the yellow LEDs of the arrivals board change from incoming to arrived to baggage claim six times, and watching the accompanying rush of worn flyers settle into the arms of their loved ones has done nothing to untangle the knots in his stomach. Matt's flight switching from incoming to arrived was almost enough to make him balk but he stands steady. When the LED's change again he reaches between his legs to grab the cardboard sign. It's nothing too extravagant, plain brown corrugated board with black sharpie reading AxialMatt, a fail safe in case Matt doesn't recognise him mascarading as a joke. He takes a deep breath, squishing the corners in his fists as he begins to count.  
\---  
Matt hates tracwling, hates airports, hates turbulence and plane food and those shitty pillows that are just as gross as the seats. But most of all he hates being uncomfortable yet here he is, in the nicest skinniest pair of jeans he owns trying desperately not to get anything on them. He doesn't really know what's going to happen when he gets off the plane, not quite sure if Jeremy likes him half as much as he likes him. Not sure what kind of like they're talking about either. or even if he's into dudes. He can't think about it, refuses to worry anymore so he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. It doesn't work. The seatbelt sign sings on before he can even get close so he just takes frets with his bag strap and checks his watch. 

By the time he gets to the conveyor belt he's ready to just run as soon as he can. His bags not on the first wave and he's bouncing around, waves of panic; what if they've lost my bag, what if Jeremy thinks I'm not here and leaves me without him, what if we don't get on. When he does spot his bag he grabs it quickly, storming through the doors and towards the exit. The antechamber of the arrivals hall is filled with waiting people, scattered in no particular order or system. He can't see Jeremy, and the bubble of panic rises up against; what if he's not here, what if I can't recognise him, what if-. A particularly emotional, squeaky couple moved out of the way and there he was, holding a cute ass sign with his name scrawled across it. He strolls over, trying to look cool even as his face splits in two. Jeremy doesn't see him for a couple of seconds, looking at him blankly until something clicks and he smiles back up at him. 

"Matt?" Matt hums a quiet affirmation and let's Jeremy pull him into a firm hug. "Nice to finally meet you mate." Matts not really sure what to say when Jeremy releases him, just looking down at his friend and pressing his lips together in a tight smile. He looks for slightly too long, before giggling quietly. Jeremy hears it immediately and his brow crumples into a frown. "What's funny?" 

"Well it's you isn't it?" Matt can't really explain what's so funny about legit having Jeremy here next to him but it is and that's all that matters. 

"Yeah?"

"And you're real. And you're really cute" Matt registers what he's just said and blushes hotly, backtracking immediately. "and I didn't mean that but you're just here and-" Jeremy interrupts him out of pity, worried that the guys going to start hyperventilating at the rate he's speaking. 

"Are you saying I'm not cute?" Matt shakes his head dumbly and Jeremy stretches up, so his mouth is resting against the stubble on Matts neck. "Good otherwise I couldn't do this." Jeremy presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, soft and gentle and way too brief before he's gone again. Matt blushes even more but his smile returns. 

"So that's where we stand then." 

"Do you want it to be?" 

"Fuck yeah." The expletive makes them both laugh. 

"So you still wanna come home with me?" 

"Is that an innuendo?" Matts heart doesn't feel like it's explosive anymore, more like it's filled with soda, bubbles of happiness bursting within it. He's never felt more at home when Jeremy punches his shoulder gently with a laugh. 

"Come on then. Your carriage awaits."  
\---  
Their second kiss is only minutes later, as they load Matt's bags into the trunk of the car. Matt's a little more in control this time, it's a little firmer, a little longer, a promise of more to come instead of a question mark.


End file.
